Jonathan Joestar/Introduction
is the protagonist of Phantom Blood ''and the first JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Born the unique son of the wealthy businessman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother - and series antagonist - Dio Brando. In his battle against Dio, Jonathan becomes a Ripple user under the tutelage of the master William Anthonio Zeppeli. 1.2 1.3 |t2=Chapters / Episodes |t3=References |t4=Site Navigation}} Adhering to the norms of the , Jonathan's childhood attire consisted of a collared shirt, breeches, and a pair of long socks with dress shoes. This was either accompanied by a blazer, vest and tie, or a pair of suspenders. As a nobleman, he'd sometimes replace the tie with a ribbon like his father's.''Chapters 2-5: Dio Brando the Invader (story arc) *When boxing, he wears a casual boxing outfit consisting of a tank top, shorts, and boxing gloves. *During his time with Erina, Jonathan also dons a Newsboy cap and a pair of knee-high boots. *When treading in the river, he wears a striped two-piece swimsuit. As an adult, Jonathan is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), extremely muscular individual with a gentlemen's poise. His typical attire tends to reflect his noble background, characterized by stylized tunics over long sleeve shirts. Reoccurring articles of clothing include a , bowtie, thick boots and a vest. *At home, Jonathan wears semi-formal attire consisting of a collared shirt, tie, and jacket with rolled up sleeves.Chapters 6-7: A Letter from the Past (story arc) *During University Rugby matches, he wears a standard striped rubgy shirt and pants with long socks. *When he sets out to Ogre Street to find a cure for his father's illness, Jonathan dons an entirely new outfit made up of a padded jacket and pants, complete with a cap and a long cloak. *During his training with Zeppeli, he strips down to a stylized tank top with wristbands, and at some point a circlet.Chapter 20: Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (3) *On his quest to Windknight's Lot, Jonathan dons a double layered tunic with a bowtie and cap.Chapters 23-24: Ripple Overdrive (story arc) *After his fight with Tarkus, he wears a close-fitted tank top with capped sleeves for the rest of the journey. In the anime, these sleeves are converted into shoulder pads.Chapters 39-44: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (story arc) *During his honeymoon and final encounter with Dio, he wears an ornate suit with a long tail over a collared shirt with straps on the shoulders, and a cravat. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 6 = (Family tree) |Episodes = Part 1 = * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * * |-| Part 3 = * * * * }} }} Category:Introductions